


Ways of Knowing

by scherryzade



Series: Ways of Knowing [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ways they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [July 18th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/3471.html).

##### Carson

Carson saw it from the day John Sheppard first sat in the Ancient control chair in Antartica, because Carson and Rodney were almost friends by then, and not only did Rodney talk about Sheppard all the time, but it was only about 70% complaint, compared to Rodney's 95% average. In Atlantis, that percentage varied wildly, but there was a distinct downward trend, strong enough to pull the average down with it.

He listened to Rodney wax lyrical about Sheppard's latest act of monumentally stupid bravery, idly wondering if the monumental applied to the bravery as well as the stupidity, and how that would affect the latest ratio of complaint to tolerance, when realisation hit him so hard he burst out laughing.

Rodney glared at him, and Carson could see his own current tolerance rating diminishing rapidly, but the fact remained: John Sheppard was making Rodney a better person.

##### Teyla &amp; Ronon

Teyla has known them almost as long as they have known each other, although she had not realised this at first. She has seen their friendship grow and strengthen beneath that veneer of snap and sarcasm.

She has also learnt never to make assumptions about the colonists.

After Elizabeth explained certain archaic prejudices maintained by their military, Teyla refrained from making any comment. It took a lot of restraint, and felt like yet another betrayal, this time of her friends as much as her own culture.

She holds her tongue. She merely watches them, and hopes, for her sake as much as theirs, that their circumstances will change.

Watching John and Rodney means that Teyla also saw the exact moment Ronon noticed. More than a year after he came to Atlantis, long after he started to trust them: she was surprised that it took him so long to see.

They were in the mess, Rodney and John bickering over some obscure North American cultural difference, Ronon leaning back in his chair and watching them with quiet amusement. The third time Rodney slapped John's hand away from his pudding, Teyla saw Ronon's eyes widen in realisation. He turned to her, eyebrows raised, and she shrugged back, shaking her head slightly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rodney snapped his fingers in their direction. "No alien eyebrow communication in the mess, thank you."

Ronon had smiled, then, but he had been less amused when she repeated Elizabeth's warning. And now they both watch, and wait, and hope.

##### Elizabeth

She always suspected, but only knew for sure after it was, for her, too late.

She wanted to tell them she knew. More than that, she wanted to tell them to act without regret, to damn the consequences, but couldn't think of anything that wasn't trite, that wouldn't make Rodney snort with disgust, or make John close in on himself.

She didn't know for sure until her face was no longer one they would turn to.

##### Jeannie

Jeannie knows now, and it's only by a supreme force of will that she hasn't eviscerated her brother, because she can't believe he didn't tell her. She has a long list of scornful things to say, starting with a direct comparison between English Lit. graduates and USAF officers.

She keeps it to herself, because she's not angry enough to not be happy for him. She also has a growing list of really cute ways to invite distant relatives to a gay marriage.

She knows now, because she read it in John Sheppard's face as Rodney slipped away from them.


End file.
